


The Perfect Year

by SelenaKyle1938



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-02-26 15:57:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13239120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SelenaKyle1938/pseuds/SelenaKyle1938
Summary: When two people fall in love, it can either happen slowly and over a copious amount of time, or it can be like a bus just hit you. Or a door. That's how it is for Sam Winchester of Winchester Investigators and Gabriel Hermas of College. It's the slam-in-the-face sort of love that makes you have to fight just to not drown. But when you're only given a summer, you have to make do. So they decide that they'll spend a year together but fit it in the sixty days they're given. They'll learn what a 'year' can do to a couple.





	1. The Door

**Author's Note:**

> So this is an idea I've had for a while now and I love Sabriel so I figured 'why not?'. Hopefully this turns out as good as I had hoped.

"Hey, you wanna grab me a coffee?"

"No."

"But I want a coffee."

"Then get up and get one yourself. Better yet, your husband owns a cafe. Ask him to bring you one."

"Cas told me to stop doing that. He said that he hates denying me coffee when I've been working all day but he also hates leaving his shop in the hands of Balthazar."

I laughed at that. That was definitely something my dear brother-in-law would say.

"If I go, you buy me lunch," I said to my brother, Dean, as I walked over and grabbed is wallet. I plucked the debit card hidden in between the fake IDs.

They were legal, though. Part of being a private eye is having to lie to potential threats about who you are. We were legally issued fake IDs from all states and fake FBI and police badges. I assume they don't think we're going to try to take over the world or something. Then again, when you find the president's abducted dog, you get special rights to a lot of things.

"Dude!" Dean exclaimed, trying to grab the wallet from me. But I'm 6'4" and he's sitting in his favorite rolly chair.

"I'm leaving my very important job for an hour just so that you don't have to try and understand the British accents. Except Cas is American and will give us coffee for free. But no, why would we ever use logic like that?" I said sarcastically, putting his wallet on the desk but tucking his card in my back pocket. 

"Fine but you better get me some food too. and just tell an intern to look over the case. Sometimes they aren't completely useless."

"Dean, don't be a jerk. Dad made us be interns at the beginning and you know it sucks."

"We own the company, dude. We can be as mean as we want." I just sighed at him and left before he made more stupid comments. I loved Dean, I truly did, but sometimes he forgets that people who are 'below' us are still people.

I walked down the street to Cas' cafe. I say it's his, Cas is only in charge of it until we move back to the states. Dean decided that instead of just letting Castiel find his own job, he'd just buy his husband a cafe. He can be a little over protective and over bearing at times. 

I was right in front of the shop door and was about to pull it open when it was almost thrown open. I have good reflexes but they weren't good enough to avoid the door colliding with my face and knocking me flat on my butt. I was rubbing my nose when I heard and loud gasp and an "Ohshitohshitohshit!"

I looked up and my eyes met the most mesmerizing pair of honey brown irises I've ever seen. "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to hit you with a door. But then again, why would I mean to? I've never met you so I have no reason to want to smash your face in. It's a really pretty face too, so that makes it even worse. And now I'm rambling. Do you need something? I can run in and get you some ice. Or a rag. Aw man, your nose is bleeding. Why did this have to happen to me?" And then he just kept going. Finally I just started laughing cause this was a bit absurd. I get hit in the face with a door and all the other man can do is talk.

"You know, as pretty as your voice sounds, it's not much help. My brother-in-law owns this shop. Tell him Dean is right outside. Don't mention the smashed nose thing or else he'll freak out before he can help me. Just ask for Castiel." The man just nodded and dashed inside. I knew if Castiel thought it was me outside, he'd take his sweet time. We get along fine and all but I don't get the same urgency from his as Dean does.

"Sam?" Castiel's deep and gravely voice said as he saw it was me on the ground.

"Hey Cas. Wanna help me up? I need some ice and I might have a concussion." I held my hand out for Castiel to take and help me up. He grabbed my hand and gently tried to pull me up. I was a good few inches taller than him but I realized I towered over the random man who still was nameless.

"Okay, now I have reason to smash your face in. Anyone that tall deserves a good face bashing at least once in their lives. Also, I'm a doctor so let me a quick head eval and then you can bid me adios." I raised an eyebrow at him as Castiel gave him one of his stone hard faces that creep people out. Cas helped me go inside and into the break room where he set me on the couch and left me with random guy. Random guy started my head evaluation while Cas went and got me ice and a wet rag.

"What's your actual name? You told me to tell the Cat-teal guy that your name was Dean but he called you Sam. Is that some odd family joke? Are you a twin and he didn't recognize which one you were? Except I told him Sam so I figure he'd know," random guy babbled as he had me follow his finger with my eyes.

"It's Sam. Dean is his husband but I know he'd be there sooner if I told you to say Dean. And no, I'm not a twin. Dean is four years older than me. And three inches shorter. Also, his hair is no where near as nice as mine." That made random guy laugh. I realized that I really liked that sound.

"Sorry about the babbling. I just didn't want to be responsible for causing permanent brain damage to a really cute guy. I'm Gabriel by the way. And I'm sorry about lying earlier. I'm not technically a doctor. I still have a year of college before they give me my white coat and prestigious title. I'm also studying to be a pediatrician but with concussions the clues are the same."

"So the only rag I could find is one of Dean's oily ones from when he was working on that car. He must've left it in the jacket that I took this morning. But it should work. Also, are you going to be all right or should I tell Dean you won't be making it back with his coffee?" Cas said as he entered the room with a bag of ice and a wet 'rag'. It was actually part of an old shirt that Dean tore up to use as rags when he worked on his precious '67 Impala. That he named. He named it Baby. I always wondered if he would leave Castiel for Baby if Baby was made into a person. His love for that car is very unhealthy.

"Nope," Gabriel said, popping the p. "He's all good. No permanent damage. His nose will be bruised for a while but the worst that will happen is a black eye caused by the swelling. I'm really sorry about that, Sam. And I'm also sorry for dragging you out during rush hour, Cat-teal. But I'll be heading out now. Thanks for the latte I had earlier." Gabriel got up and went towards the door.

"It's Castiel," Cas said with a scowl as I was saying bye. Gabriel laughed and then waved as he walked out the door.

"Can I start calling you Cat-teal? Please?" I said while trying not to laugh too hard. Cas handed me the ice and rags, still glaring. He readjusted his tan apron and ran his fingers through his always messy black hair.

"Only if you get a black eye. Otherwise I don't get tormented if you don't. Now, I will be back shortly with you and Dean's drinks," Cas said before leaving me to take care of my injuries.

I wiped the blood from around my nose and tenderly put the ice on the already swelling injury, hissing when the cold hit my skin. I knew already that when I returned to the office I'd never hear the end of it from Dean. He'd probably make comments about how only I could get mugged while getting coffee or something like that. He always had a knack for making an embarrassing situation ten times worse.

"Here is your cappuccino and Dean's coffee. Do not run in to anymore doors or talkative men." Castiel nodded at his own advice before going back into the busy cafe to work. I smiled at the Castiel-ness of that advice before grabbing the drinks and leaving the ice on the table. I decided I'd order lunch online and just have it delivered. I didn't feel like walking into a busy Chinese food shop and dealing with all the judgy gazes I'd get with a purplish nose.

When I had reached the top floor of Winchester Investigators- London, I walked into my own office and set my drink down before heading to Dean's office and face the minute or two of laughing I'd surely get before the comments started rolling in. I walked in and set the coffee on his desk, He was engrossed in his computer and I was hoping I could leave before he looked up but I should've known my luck wasn't that great.

"Dude, what the hell happened to your face?" I heard before Dean started breaking into fits of laughter. I sighed and leaned against the door frame, waiting for him to calm down a little. It was about five minutes before I was able to get anything in without breaking into giggles again.

"Your husband's front door hit me in the face. Good news is that I don't have a concussion. Bad news is that I think Castiel is annoyed with me right now." Dean gave me a funny look and tilted his head in that confused dog sort of way. He always did remind of a German Shepard. Cold and mean to others but all sweet to his family. That he tries to overprotect.

"Was that a metaphor or an innuendo.... I didn't get it."

"The door to Cas' shop hit my face very hard as I was about to walk in," I told him, slower this time.

"Oh. Why would that annoy him? And did you punch whoever did it to you? As long as it was a guy, I support the whole violence thing."

"I did not punch the guy. And Cas had to take a small break to make sure I wasn't dying or brain damaged. And if it was you, he'd be babying you at your house until tomorrow. But it's me and he does not have the same oversized soft spot for me."

"Was the guy cute?" I gave him a 'what-the-hell' look. "For you, idiot. You need to go on a date at some point during this trip."

"Yes, he was cute. But he was sort of annoying. He didn't shut up. It was a cute quality but at the time I wasn't in a talking mood."

"You? Not in a talking mood? Are you sure you didn't get any brain damage?" Dean laughed at his own joke but I just glared at him.

"I'm ordering lunch with your card. You can fend for yourself. Also, I'm buying a new suit. You can call it a 'I'm sorry for being an ass' gift. I also may give it to an intern to return. They may drop it down the trash cute. Or run away with it." I smiled in an overly sweet way and turned to walk away.

"Bitch!" I heard as I was walking back towards my office.

"Jerk!"


	2. The Coffee

The interns in England are a lot meaner than those in America. I learned this early on. You ask one to get you a coffee and they glare at you and tell you that's not their job. Maybe they're just bitter because they couldn't get a paying job. But I wouldn't consider that to be my fault. Dean technically own the majority of the company. Right of the first born and all.

"Hey, bro. Cas and I are heading out. Need anything?" Dean asked from the kitchen. I was trying to do some of the grunt work that the interns refused to do.

"New interns. And a soundproofed room."

"We can do one of those. You get to pick which," Castiel said, trying to find his trench coat in the closet. His love for that coat was like Dean's love for his car. It was unhealthy and confusing.

"I vote the room, then. Sorry, Cas, but you're a bit too loud," I said. Dean laughed and had an almost proud grin on his face. 

"We'll get a consult later in the week. It may just be cheaper to get you a separate apartment," Castiel said.

"Because money is such a problem for us," Dean told him sarcastically.

"Dean, shut up and go on your stupid date. Stop being a pain," I told him, glancing up from my laptop to see the two heading towards the door. 

"I expect you to leave this apartment sometime tonight," Dean said as Castiel dragged him out of the door.

"Yeah, yeah," I mumbled after the door had shut and they were gone.

I continued to write up the closed case reports before I moved onto my newest open case. A small girl who had been taken while in a supermarket. The mother was too distraught to give a statement and the father seemed oddly indifferent. The aunt hired us. My guess is a close family member, probably on the child's father's side. I assume he knows she's safe and away from the mother so he isn't as worried as he should be. 

I decided to head out to question the mother and aunt. Or observe them, depending on the situation I see once I arrive at the cafe that the family owns. I dressed in normal clothes and stuffed my laptop into my bag before leaving. I walked to the cafe instead of hailing, sitting in, and then paying a cab. It was close to nightfall when I got to the cafe but it was a 24 hour cafe so I was unconcerned. I never understood the purpose of cafes being open 24 hours but I am not going to complain when it helps me out. 

The cafe was mostly empty when I entered so I went and took a seat in corner where no one could read my laptop over my shoulder. Our cases were layered with too many confidentiality agreements.

I was there for roughly 10 minutes before being interrupted. "I am going to guess and say you like lattes. Low fat, though." I looked up to see who had arrived when I realized I recognized that voice.

"Gabe, right?" I asked, knowing the face and voice of the person who gave me a blue nose but not quite remembering his name.

"Yup. And you're same. Now, was I right about your coffee order?" I raised an eyebrow and that was when I noticed he was in a uniform with the cafe's name on the shirt.

"You work here?"

"Yes. Please tell me if I got your stupid coffee order right," Gabe said, sounding exasperated at my refusal to tell him he was right.

"I thought you were a doctor?"

"I will be a doctor after one more semester. For now, I'm a college student on vacation who needed a job. And I'm just getting you the coffee. You took too long," he said before walking away. I gave his retreating back a confused look before shaking my head and going back to trying to eavesdrop on the mother and aunt's conversation. I didn't hear much before Gabe returned with the drink.

"It's a vanilla latte with low fat everything. Now what are you doing here?"

"Trying to work," I replied, stressing the word trying.

"Well, what do you do for a job? You look like you could be a secret agent. Are you a spy? Should I be scared for my life?" Gabe asked with a teasing tone and a smirk.

"Yes. I may kill you if you continue to ask too many questions," I replied, my face completely stoic. For a second Gabriel seemed taken aback by his seriousness. Then he started laughing. The type of laughing that makes your whole body shake and was as contagious as the plague. So Sam started laughing with him.

"I'm a PI. My brother and I own a company and we're staying here over the summer. Now, can I please continue working?"

"If you're investigating, who better to ask about the employees than a fellow employee. I hear all of the gossip. Perk of being the new guy. Everyone thinks you'll keep your mouth shut but they don't know me very well. I like being a loud mouth." Gabe was giving me a wide smile with teeth and so I smiled a little and shook my head. I opened up a new document to record his answers and decided to start the questioning.

**********

After about an hour of questioning Gabe sighed. "I'm bored now...." Gabe whined.

"I'm not holding you hostage. You can get up and do as you please. And I probably have all I need anyways," I told him, closing my laptop. I went to put it in my bag right as Gabe tried to grab my coffee mug. We ended up knocking it over all over my shirt. Luckily the spill missed my laptop but that didn't stop me from jumping out of the chair.

"I think I'm your bad luck charm," Gabe said as he went to get rag to help clean me up.

"I think so," I agreed. "And yet I still feel the urge to ask you on a date." I widened my eyes at what I just said. Gabe looked up at me and slowly handed me the rag before smiling. Something that I realized was now an almost always present part of his face.

"Are you sure that's good for your health?"

"No. But I'm asking anyways," I said while wiping at my shirt.

"Well my answer depends on yours. What will this date consist of?" 

"Who said I had to come up with the plans?"

"I did. Now make the plans good ones. I'm not easily entertained."

"So no movies, huh? Paintball sounds fun but you may be terrible with guns. There's also laser tag and I don't know England well enough to find a place. Dinner could be fun but you may be a very picky person. There's different tours and I'm good with research so-" I was trailing off when Gabe interupted me with a loud "OOOH!"

"What was that about?" I asked but Gabe started making sushing motions with his hands and was waving them at my face.

"I will go on a date with you if you plan a tour of the candy shops around London. All the best ones. Thursday I'm free all day. Most of the best places close early. So do your researching and pick me up from here at say 11 on Thursday. Okay?" Gabe asked happily, though he really left no room for discussion on the topic.

"Okay."


End file.
